Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-4y}{4y - 9} - \dfrac{-10y + 2}{4y - 9}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $z = \dfrac{-4y - (-10y + 2)}{4y - 9}$ Distribute the negative sign: $z = \dfrac{-4y + 10y - 2}{4y - 9}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{6y - 2}{4y - 9}$